fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Velouria
, Velour |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |birthday =October 11 |race =Wolfskin Hybrid |relatives =Keaton (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 18: Nutty Family |class =Wolfskin |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Miho Arakawa English Angela Marie Volpe }} Velouria is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Velouria is the daughter of Keaton. Like the other children of Fates, Velouria was placed in the Deeprealms to spare her from the war. In her Paralogue, Velouria is busy picking acorns, hoping to find the shiniest one to present to her father. She ends up wandering near the portal out of her Deeprealm where she picks up her father's scent. She decides to go out and find him, only to find invisible invaders in the middle of a battle against her father and his friends. She eventually finds Keaton and joins in the battle. After the battle, Velouria believes that Keaton set up the battle as a "game". Keaton attempts to downplay his happiness in seeing his daughter, but Velouria picks it up thanks to his tail wagging. Keaton attempts to send her back to her Deeprealm, but Velouria refuses, wanting to join Keaton's "pack". Though Keaton continues to refuse, she presents a shiny acorn that she found. Keaton is impressed by the present and gives her a gift that he found himself; a bat carcass. Velouria is equally happy for her gift and her happiness is enough to convince Keaton to let her join the army. Personality Velouria shares many traits with her father, particularly in her habits of collecting random items, amassing a large "treasure trove", but also resulting in the messiest room in the army. From random plant items, animal carcasses, fur balls, and plain garbage, she hoards anything she finds interesting, particularly to show off to Keaton. She has many natural Wolfskin traits such as cannibalistic attitudes, ferocity in battle, and is a forager, eating just about anything she comes across no matter how old the item may be. She also has a keen sense of smell, even when compared to most other Wolfskin, which she admits to male Kana in their sibling support. She is particularly fond of her parents. She is clingy to Keaton and when he tries to have her tone it down by putting a restraining order, she claims that it is "as worse as death for her". Nonetheless, she knows how to butter up to Keaton by presenting a few interesting things she finds. She loves her mother, particularly her flowery scent, and initially wants her to leave the war so she will have more opportunities afterward to spend with her as it is Wolfskin tradition to leave one's parents after reaching a certain age. The two develop a mutual understanding of staying the war and she takes every opportunity to cuddle with her mother during downtime between battles. For the non-family members of the army, Velouria is moody, fluctuating on a whim and has a wicked tongue when annoyed. Her mood can be difficult to read and does not express her emotions visually in an obvious manner, but will make her desires known vocally if pushed. She can be lazy and uninterested in other people, but will instantly perk up if an opportunity to collect trinkets are involved. If she covets something and is denied, she can act cold or ruthless in her pursuit to acquire it, sometimes even attacking the perpetrator. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Stone - C |Item = Beaststone}} As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - I: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Velouria's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growths rates + Velouria's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |50% |50% |0% |40% |40% |35% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Siegbert *Forrest *Dwyer *Ignatius *Percy *Hisame (Revelation only) *Kiragi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Keaton *Velouria's Mother *Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) *Sophie *Nina *Selkie (Revelation only) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Velouria will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with her. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'''Velouria will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Base Class As the daughter of Keaton, Velouria is a member Wolfskin tribe and inherits Keaton's bases. As such, she inherits his strong physical bulk thanks to a strong HP and Defense growth alongside of a great Strength base and growth to hit hard with each blow. Compounded with a middling speed growth and Velouria has great capabilities as a frontline physical tank. However, she inherits his poor resistance, leaving her vulnerable to Diviners and other Tome/Scroll users. She also has a poor Skill growth inheritance, making it her base hit and critical hit rates low and a bit of trouble activating offensive skills. She is well suited for her class, and depending on her mother, she can correct her flaws or enhance her strengths. She does need to be careful of anti-Beast Unit weapons as she retains her Beast Unit status regardless of her current class. Her personal skill Goody Basket gives her a 10% HP generation if it activates, giving her a little bit more survivibility depending on her Luck stat. She starts off with both of her Wolfskin skills, Odd Shaped, increasing her damage by 4 during odd numbered turns, and Beastbane, which makes her an Beast Unit killer. Her sole promotion is the Wolfssegner, which boosts her strengths even more, but stays relatively the same. Her first class skills is Better Odds, giving her a 40% HP regeneration every odd number turn which in tandem with her Personal Skill can lead to a 50% HP regeneration every other turn. Her second is Grisly Wound, removing 20% of the enemy's HP that she has battled, making her a good option for whittling down particularly bulk heavy units. Paternal Inheritance * Keaton - Velouria inherits the Fighter classline from her father. She will struggle initially due to having to start at E Rank Axes, although she can make it work with enough dedication. Even if you choose not to leave her in this classline, it still has skills worth picking up. Figher offers HP +5, a useful skill to increase her durability and Gamble, although the latter isn't particularly useful due to her already shaky skill growths. Fighter promotes to either Hero or Berserker. Unless you plan to keep her in an axe using class, the latter can laregly be ignored as Axefaire won't be useful and Rally Strength is better used on support units. Hero offers Sol, a useful recovery skill and Axebreaker, which lets her take down Axe wielding units with ease. As Velouria inherits all of Keaton's base classes, it might be useful to have him pass down a skill from one of his Friendship Seal classes. He can pass Wary Fighter from Friendship Sealing with Benny, which ensures Velouria won't be doubled, or Armored Blow to let her take down physical units with ease. In Revelation, he can pass down Quixotic from Frienship Sealing with Kaden. This skill is particularly useful, as it means Velouria will hit more often and be able to trigger her native Sol more often. Maternal Inheritance *Corrin' - Female Corrin's varying stat adjustments due to her Boon and Bane leave Velouria's overall potential different in each playthrough. It should be noted that with Corrin as her mother, not only does Velouria have a Beast-Unit status, but also a Dragon Unit status, meaning she needs to be wary of even more weapons. She inherits Corrin's Nohr Princess class, giving her two useful skills; Nobility for increased EXP gain and Dragon Fang, a powerful early attacking skill. In ''Conquest her sole promotion is the Nohr Noble class. She gains Draconic Hex, crippling the enemy's stats whom she engages with, which further compliments Grisly Wounds. She also learns Nohrian Trust, allowing her to utilize the battle skills her partners. In Revelation, she retains the ability to access Nohr Noble, but also gains access to Hoshido Noble class. She learns Dragon Ward, giving her partners an Pavise/Aegis shield and Hoshidan Unity, increasing the activation rates her skills by 10, which can boost her Personal Skill's activation. * Azura - Azura offers Velouria the highest Speed modifier, although her defenses take a hit. From Azura, she inherits the Sky Knight class line. Darting Blow giver her an easier time doubling enemies, especially with the improved Speed. Camaraderie can stack with her personal skill and Better Odds to heal up to 70% HP. Falcon Knight offers Rally Speed, which isn't too useful for her, as she's better off in an offensive role, and Warding Blow, which lets her take down magic users with ease. Kinshi Knight offers Air Superiority, which can help her take down airborne units, and Amaterasu, a useful Aura skill. Azura can also pass down a unique skill from her Songstress class: Voice of Peace is the most useful, as it helps make up for the lower defenses Azura gives her. * Beruka - Beruka gives Velouria the highest Skill modifier, and ties with Rinkah for highest Defense modifier. Unfortunately, she also drops her Speed, so if doing this pairing it may be prudent to have Keaton Friendship Seal with Benny and pass her Wary Fighter. Beruka passes down the Wyvern Rider line. The skills of the base class aren't particularly useful: Strength +2 is too minor, and Lunge is more useful on units with ranged attacks. Its promotions are a different story, however. Wyvern Lord offers Rally Defense and Swordbreaker, the latter being extremely useful to take down Sword users. Malig Knight offers Savage Blow, a great chip skill that stacks with Grisly Wound, enabling her to inflict 40% damage on any enemy she can't kill in one round. Trample boosts her damage output against unmounted enemies. When used in combination with Beastbane, she'll be able to inflict bonus damage on every unit other than Wyvern Riders, Wyvern Lords, Malig Knights and Mechanists. * Camilla - Camilla gives Velouria huge Strength and Defense modifiers, at +5 and +4 respectively. She also gives her access to Dragon Veins. Camilla passes the Wyvern Rider line, so consult Beruka's section for more information. * Charlotte - Charlotte gives the highest Strength modifier, tied with Effie, sitting at a whopping +7. She also gets a nice +2 to Speed as well. However, she also inherits Charlotte's glass cannon growths, with her defence taking a hit and her resistance falling even further. Charlotte passes down the Troubadour line. Due to her non existant magic, there is little purpose reclassing Velouria into this line, as she will make a terrible healer. The only useful skill this line offers her is Tomebreaker from Maid to make her low resistance a non issue. If you want Velouria to have Tomebreaker, it's a better idea to have Charlotte pass it down. * Effie - Effie gives Velouria the highest Strength, tied with Charlotte at +7. Effie also helps Velouria's good Defence, and unlike Beruka doesn't drop her Speed. Effie passes down the Knight class line. Defense +2 isn't too helpful, as her defense is high enough as is and the boost is relatively minor. Natural Cover is a helpful skill, as her Wolfssegner promotion can move through Forest and Mountain tiles more easily. The class promotes to Great Knight or General. Great Knight offers Luna, a useful attacking skill that lets her take down bulkier enemies. Armored Blow combined with the high Defense this pairing brings lets her take next to no damage against physical enemies on the player's phaze. General offers Wary Fighter, although with Velouria's good Speed growths she probably won't need it unless she is unlucky with level ups. Pavise can make her all but impervious to physical attacks. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Wolf Cub :''Keaton's daughter, carrying wolfskin blood. Has a habit of collecting dust bunnies, furballs, and other random junk. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Options Quotes ''Fates'' :Velouria/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Velouria/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Velouria - Wolf Cub : After the war, Velouria traveled to her father's birthplace. While she never accomplished much of note, scholars record that her habit of collecting random odds and ends continued for the rest of her life. ; Velouria and Corrin (Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King of Valla. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Velouria and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Velouria is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Velour is a type of fabric, keeping the naming pattern of all beast shapeshifters in the series. In Georgian, "velouri" means savage and the "a" suffix would translate "Velouria" as "he/she is savage", which would be fitting with the wolfskin. Trivia *Velouria shares her English voice actress, Angela Marie Volpe, with Ophelia. *Velouria has several references to western folklore. **Velouria's overall design with her red cloak and her wolf motif as a Wolfskin references the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. **One of her English Critical/Skill quotes, references the nursery rhyme A-Hunting We Will Go. *Velouria claims that her mother smells like flowers at the end of her support with them. Nine of her potential mothers are given specific flowers while the other five do not. The specific flower comparison to her mother are as follows: **Corrin - Rose **Azura - Ocean Rose **Elise - Carnation **Camilla - Camellia **Rinkah - Desert Rose **Nyx - Orchid **Selena - Midnight Rose **Peri - Rafflesia **Mozu - Sunflower *Velouria was voted the 19th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Like Nina & Forrest, Velouria has a different Critical Quote portrait in the Heirs of Fates DLC. Instead of showing an angered face, she closes her eyes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters